Stanislaus II. August Poniatowski
Stanislaus August. 240px|right|Stanislaus Augustus King of Poland frame|Poniatowski. Stanislaus August (Poniatowski), letzter König von Pohlen, war der Sohn eines Lithauischen Edelmanns, der in die Dienste Karls XII., Königs von Schweden getreten, nachher wieder von dem Könige August begnadigt worden war und sich mit der Prinzessinn Czartorynska vermählt hatte. Die Natur hatte ihn mit einer schönen Gestalt und vieler Anmuth ausgestattet. Er reiste in Deutschland und kam nach Frankreich, wo ihm die Freundschaft des schwedischen Bothschafters zu angenehmen Verbindungen verhalf. Schulden halber wurde er in Paris eingezogen, kam aber durch die großmüthige Vermittelung der Madame Geoffrin wieder auf freyen Fuß. Poniatowski verließ Paris und ging nach England, wo er mit dem Ritter Hanbury in Verbindung trat, der von dem Londner Hofe zum Bothschafter in Petersburg ernannt wurde, und den er nachher in Rußland wieder fand, als er selbst bald darauf von der Familie Czartorynski, die den Fürsten dieses Namens auf den polnischen Thron zu bringen wünschte, nach Petersburg gesandt wurde. Anstatt aber, seinen Aufträgen gemäß, die Gesuche dieses berühmten Hauses, das von den Jagellonen abstammt, zu betreiben, nahm er sich die Freyheit, bey der Kaiserinn, deren Gunst er von dem ersten Augenblicke in vorzüglichem Grade gewonnen hatte, für sich selbst zu sprechen. Diese Monarchinn benutzte für ihn ihren ganzen mächtigen Einfluß, und die Wahl Poniatowskis kam den 7. September 1764 in der Ebne Wola bey Warschau zu Stande. Er nahm den Namen Stanislaus August an, und benahm sich alsbald mit vieler Mäßigung und Klugheit; er begegnete selbst denen, die seine Gegner gewesen waren, mit aller Freundlichkeit; bald aber fingen religiöse Unruhen an, sich zu erheben; die Protestanten, bekannt unter den Namen der Dissidenten, die durch die Katholiken von den Reichstagen und dem Stimmrecht ausgeschlossen wurden, forderten die Vollziehung des Vertrags von 1660, durch den ihnen mehrere Mächte ihre Privilegien zugesichert hatten, und wandten sich mit Bitten um Unterstützung an Rußland. Der Reichstag von 1766 versammelte sich; der russische, englische und preußische Minister überreichten zu Gunsten der Protestanten Memoiren, die heftiges Murren veranlaßten. Der König schien jene zu begünstigen; sogleich warfen ihm die katholischen Bischöfe vor, daß er die Feinde des Staats unterstütze; die russischen Truppen rückten aber bis an die Thore von Warschau vor und öffneten dem Reichstage über die augenscheinliche Gefahr, Pohlen getheilt zu sehen, die Augen. Die Katholiken vereinigten sich nunmehr, unter dem Namen der Konföderirten, das Bild der heiligen Jungfrau mit dem Jesuskinde auf der Fahne, zu einer Armee, und trugen, wie die alten Kreuzfahrer, gestickte Kreuze auf ihren Kleidern. Einer von ihnen, Namens Pulawski, faßte den Entschluß, den König aufzuheben, und erhielt von drey andern Anführern, denen er sein Plan anvertraut hatte, das beeidete Versprechen, daß sie ihm Stanislaus lebendig oder todt überliefern wollten. Diese 3, an der Spitze von 40 Dragonern, als Bauern verkleidet, schlichen durch verschiedene Thore den 3. November 1771 in Warschau ein, vereinigten sich in der Kapuzinerstrasse und fielen, um 10 Uhr Abends den Wagen des Königs an, seine ganze Suite verschwand, er selbst war in der Absicht unter Begünstigung der Nacht zu entwischen, aus dem Wagen gestiegen, wurde aber von den Meuchelmördern ergriffen; einer drückte gegen ihn eine Pistole so nahe ab, daß Stanislaus die Flamme fühlte; ein anderer gab ihm einen Säbelhieb über den Kopf. Die Verschwornen faßten ihn hierauf, zogen ihn aufs Pferd, und führten ihn im größten Galopp durch die Strassen der Hauptstadt zum Thore hinaus. Die Nacht war äusserst finster; die Verschwornen verloren den Weg; ihre Pferde unterlagen der Müdigkeit, und sie nöthigten den Monarchen abzusteigen und ihnen zu Fuße mit Einem Schuh, nachdem er den andern im Reiten verloren, zu folgen; setzten auf diese Weise ihren Marsch querfeld ein, ohne zu wissen, wo sie waren, fort, und fragten zu wiederholten mahlen ihre Anführer, ob es noch nicht bald Zeit wäre, den König zu tödten. Bey Anbruch des Tages gewahrten sie, daß sie nahe bey Warschau waren, nahmen eiligst die Flucht und ließen Stanislaus mit Kosiuski allein. Der König erreichte die kleine Mühle von Mariemont, schrieb an den Gouverneur von Warschau, und seine Garden eilten alsbald herbey, um ihn in seinen Pallast zurückzuführen. Zwey Anführer der Verschwornen wurden alsbald arretirt und zum Tode verurtheilt; Kosiuski wurde begnadigt, zog sich nach Italien zurück und genoß eine lebenslängliche Pension von dem Könige. Nachdem Stanislaus hierauf die erste Theilung seines Vaterlandes mit angesehen und unterzeichnet, und dadurch das Zutrauen der Nation verloren hatte, reiste er im Jahr 1787 nach Kaminiek der Kaiserinn Katharina II., die damals die Krimm besuchte, entgegen. Die Zusammenkunft war kurz und trocken; man empfing ihn mit Kälte und nahm gegen den König eine hohe Miene an; nachdem er nichts als unbestimmte Versprechungen von Schutz und den Befehl zum Rückmarsch einiger russischen Regimenter erhalten hatte, eilte er dem Kaiser Joseph II. entgegen, um ihm seine Besorgniße wegen einer neuen Theilung vorzulegen. Dieser Fürst beruhigte ihn. Im Jahre 1791 führten neue Veränderungen die letzte Theilung und gänzliche Auflösung Pohlens herbey. Er gab dem Wunsche Katharinens nach, und unterzeichnete den 25. November 1795 die Acte, in der er feyerlich einem Throne entsagte, den er ihr zu danken hatte. In Grodno suchte er seine verschwundene Größe in der Sorglosigkeit eines einsamen Lebens zu vergessen, und genoß eine mässige Pension von den 3 Höfen. Paul der erste ließ ihn seiner Krönung zu Moskau beywohnen, räumte ihm den Marmorpallast zu Petersburg zur Wohnung ein, und errichtete ihm, nach seinem Tode, der am 12. Februar 1798 zu Petersburg erfolgte, ein Monument. Der siebente Jänner 1732. Gebohren Stanislaus August König von Polen aus dem Hause Poniatowsky. Man beneidet die Großen um den Glanz, der sie umgiebt, aber gewiß hat man nur in seltenen Fällen Ursache dazu und eben der heutige Tag stellt uns ein Beyspiel auf, dem wir mehr Bedauern, als Beneiden schuldig sind. Stanislaus August war Gesandter am russischen Hofe, wußte sich sowohl durch sein Aeusserliches, als durch seine geistige Vorzüge Gunst zu erwerben und dankte es der Verwendung der Kaiserin Katharina, daß er am 7ten September 1764 König von Polen wurde. Bald nach seiner Thronbesteigung brachen verschiedene Konföderationen aus und im Innern der Königreichs wüthete ein verderblicher Krieg. Der König hatte den Dissidenten freye Religionsübung zugesagt und dies brachte die Gegner dergestalt auf, daß sie ihn des Thrones unwürdig erklärten. Er wurde sogar gefangen genommen, entführt und nur die Reue, welche einer der Verschwornen (Kosinsky) fühlte, gab ihm seine Freyheit wieder. Im Jahr 1773 wurde Polen zwischen Rußland, Preußen und Oesterreich getheilt und der König behielt in dem, was man ihm übrig gelassen hatte, kaum noch einen Schatten von Macht. Er that zwar im Stillen so viel Gutes, als ihm in seiner sehr beschränkten Lage möglich war, aber die innerlichen Gährungen wütheten fort und 1793 kam die zweite Theilung des Reichs zu Stande. Nicht ganz zwey Jahre darauf, am 25ten November 1795, legte Stanislaus die polnische Krone förmlich nieder und wurde unter russischem Schutz nach Grodno gebracht, 1797 reißte er nach Petersburg, lebte dort ziemlich angenehm, starb aber auf einer Reise nach Moskau mit Kaiser Paul I. und wurde mit königlicher Pracht beerdigt. In einer glücklichern Lage würde er vermöge seines sanften Temperaments und seiner vorzüglichen Geistesbildung gewiß viel Gutes gewirkt haben, aber er war Herrscher eines stürmischen Volks, das ihn nicht schätzte, wie er geschätzt zu werden verdient hätte, und so unterlag er. Quellen und Literatur. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. Poniatowski Poniatowski Poniatowski Poniatowski